Confusões na Era Atual
by Leli-chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se Inuyasha e todo o pessoal da Era Feudal fosse para a Era Atual?tentativa de humor.


Primeira fic, então dêem um desconto tá, qualquer semelhança com a fic de alguém é mera coincidência.

O que aconteceria se Inuyasha e todo o pessoal da Era Feudal fosse para a Era Atual?(tentativa de humor).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INUYASHA

Inuyasha estava procurando por Kagome, andava distraidamente pelas ruas quando aparece um turista que maravilhado com suas orelhinhas começa a tirar fotos. O hanyou nunca tinha visto uma máquina fotográfica ficou meio tonto com o flash, pensou que aquilo fosse um perigo, partiu pra cima do turista...

- Grrrr...humano imprestável você não vai conseguir aprisionar minha alma nessa caixinha preta! – saca a tessaiga...

Nisso Kagome chega e pra evitar o pior grita:

- Seeeeeeeeeenta!

- Ai!Por que fez isso idiota?

O turista olhava atônito

- Não liga pra ele não moço, o meu amigo é um palhaço ele tava só brincando. – diz a colegial

- Kagome!- grita o meio youkai furioso - Quem é palhaço aqui?

-Licencinha moço. – diz Kagome arrastando Inuyasha...

- O.o - o turista ficou ali, parado sem entender nada...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KAGURA

Kagura estava caminhando numa rua meio deserta no fim do dia quando aparece um homem mal encarado:

- E aí gostosa vem acompanhar a gente!

- Porque eu iria acompanhar você? – rebate a youkai

- Carne fresca no pedaço...-diz o homem com um sorrisinho malicioso

- Sério?-grita Kagura – Eu amo comer carne! Principalmente se for grelhado de humano, sabe é que carne cozida é meio sem gosto e não tem graça.

- Eu heim sai pra lá coisa esquisita. - grita o homem que imediatamente saiu correndo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JAKOTSU

Jakotsu estava andando no meio da rua quando foi abordado:

- Aê playboyzinho pode passando a grana, o celular e tudo que tiver.

Jakotsu olha para o homem a sua frente, alto, moreno, musculoso, olhos verdes, e uma arma apontada. Não pôde deixar de dar um gritinho:

- Ai bonitão! Sabe que eu sempre tive essa fantasia, um lindo me assaltando na rua, vamos pra um motel?

O homem arregalou os olhos, começou a tremer e saiu correndo.

- Socorro! Mamãe! Uma bicha me perseguindo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MIROKU

Miroku estava um tempão sem comer começou a passar fome, foi aí que arranjou um emprego como auxiliar de ginecologista. Estava no céu, via mulheres todos os dias e não perdia oportunidade de cantar todas. Uma vez ele estava tomando um cafezinho e desastradamente derruba a xícara com o líquido na calça, rapidamente ele a tira e pede que uma faxineira busque outra reserva. Nesse meio tempo chega uma paciente e como o médico estava no banheiro o houshi foi atendê-la.

- Bom dia senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la?- diz indo cumprimentá-la e suas mãozinhas começaram a entrar em ação...foram deslizando para as partes traseiras da mulher, segundos depois

TAAAAAAAAAP (onomatopéia ridícula, mais finge q foi barulho de um tapa) ecoava pelo consultório e via se uma loura sair correndo gritando:

- Hentai! Tava me assediando. Pervertido!

Miroku sai da sala, todo sem graça, com o rosto vermelho.

- Não liguem para o que a moça falou, ela está passando por problemas na casa dela e seu emocional ficou abalado eu mesmo aconselhei a ir no psicólogo.- diz o houshi.

O médico tinha acabado de sair do banheiro(nossa q demora heim xD) viu a cena toda.

- Doutor, acha que eu fui convincente? - pergunta o auxiliar

- Bom meu caro a explicação estava ótima, mas seria mais convincente se você estivesse de calça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SESSHOUMARU

Sesshoumaru estava perdido, vagava pelas ruas sem rumo quando sem querer entra em uma festa fantasia, aparece uma mulher com um vestido colado e um decote enorme.

- Oi meu gatão, tá afim de uma noitada?

- Grrr..não tá vendo que eu sou um youkai cachorro humana. Sou superior a sua raça.

-Ai meu tigrão não precisa ficar nervosinho...-repete a mulher

- Grrr..eu já disse que sou um youkai cachorro e não um tigrão!

O grande lorde fica muito nervoso e se transforma revelando sua verdadeira forma. A moça se assusta e sai correndo, alguns minutos depois ele volta a sua forma antiga.

- Bravo moço!- grita um dos homens que estava envolta. – Como consegue fazer este truque? Pode ir pro circo fazer mágica!

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JAKEN

Jaken estava procurando por seu mestre, andava sem parar gritando:

-Ssssenhor Sesssshoumaru, onde essstá o ssssenhor?

De longe um grupo de biólogos observava

- Olhe aquele bicho verde, com certeza deve ser um extraterrestre ele fala uma língua completamente estranha.

- Vamos capturá-lo, deve ser uma espécie em extinção. – disse outro homem.

Começaram a perseguir o youkai sapo.

- Ssssssocorro!Ssssenhor Sesssshoumaru!

Por sorte o youkai tinha acabado de sair da festa fantasia e foi correndo ao encontro de seu servo, quando vê os perseguidores mata todos com seu chicote.

- Obrigado ssssenhor Sessshoumaru.

- Jaken, você é mesmo um imprestável, não posso ausentar um pouco que você já entra em confusão! - ralha Sesshoumaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHIPPOU

Shippou estava andando quando vê um prédio enorme, maravilhado ele entra pra ver o que tem lá dentro. Encontra várias pessoas, todas apressadas que entravam e saiam de uma grande "caixa mágica". Mais tarde ficou sabendo que se chamava elevador e para chamá-lo tinha que apertar um pequeno botão.

Um dia ele estava brincando num parquinho ali perto quando caiu e machucou o braço, rapidamente ele entra naquele prédio, vai na frente do elevador chorando:

- O leva dor, leva doooor...vem logo aqui que meu braço que tá doendo muito...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KAEDE

Vovó Kaede estava cansada de procurar o pessoal, suas pernas estavam ficando dormentes, não conseguia respirar direito, foi então que desmaiou. Quando acordou deu de cara com o médico que estava com uma máscara branca e um enorme aparelho para examiná-la.

- Sai daqui youkai maligno se não te reduzirei a cinzas!- gritou a velha sacerdotiza.

O médico apenas disse:

- Podem interná-la, está louca. Além disso deve pensar que é uma sacerdotiza pois usa roupas de miko e tem um tapa olho muito esquisito...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KIKYOU

Kikyou andava pela cidade, observava tudo muito atenta qualquer coisa podia ser sinal de perigo, quando vê uma placa escrita: "LIMPEZA DE PELE USE LAMA MEDICINAL". Sem pensar duas vezes ela corre pra dentro da loja pega um dos vidros com barro que estava na prateleira e começa a falar:

- Querida! O que fizeram com você? Fale comigo!Diga alguma coisa!

- Senhora, precisa de algo?- perguntou a atendente prestativa

- Me digam o que vocês fazem com isso? – indagou a miko segurando o pote.

- Bom...nós usamos para tomar banho. – respondeu a vendedora.

- O quê?- gritou Kikyou. – Vocês são assassinos desalmados! Onde já se viu usar lama! – dizendo isso ela se vira para o pote e fala: - Querida, não se preocupe vou te defender.

A vendedora estava achando que a sacerdotiza era louca e disfarçadamente manda chamar os paramédicos do hospício.

- Agora vocês vão sentir o verdadeiro poder de uma miko, vou purificá-los com essa flecha. – disse Kikyou muito brava.

Nesse momento chegam o pessoal do hospício, um deles vendo a cena diz:

- Esse é o segundo caso hoje de alguém achar que é uma miko, primeiro foi uma velhota com tapa olho agora é essa moça. Onde esse mundo vai parar...

Dizendo isso eles prendem Kikyou com camisa de força e aplicam um sedativo nela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SANGO

Era a primeira vez que ia pra uma cidade grande. Ela e Miroku ficaram hospedados na casa de Kagome. Um dia Sango estava andando pelo jardim quando vê Miroku enterrando algo nos raízes da Goshinboku, esperou que ele se afastasse e foi ver o que era. Desenterrou o objeto e logo lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre seu rosto. Aquilo tinha a imagem de uma linda moça refletida nele(detalhe aquilo era um espelho).

- Miroku, como pôde...está me traindo...- pensou a exterminadora tristemente.

Mais isso não ficaria assim ela queria uma explicação, sem hesitar foi atrás do monge.

- Houshi explique-se por favor. - disse.

Ao ver o objete ele dá um sorrisinho amarelo e diz:

- Sangozinha, não fique brava, é que eu achei uma imagem do meu falecido pai e queria guardar como lembrança.

- Ah...papai...conta outra seu hentai sem escrúpulos!- explodiu nervosa.

Souta que tinha escutado os gritos sai correndo em direção a eles e pergunta:

- Por que vocês estão gritando?

- Desculpa Souta. - fala Sango. – Mais esse houshi estava me traindo com outra e eu estava dando uma lição nele.- dizendo isso a exterminadora mostra o espelho.

- AHsuHUSAHSUAhsUHAhsuaaUhssauHAUshaUShuaHSushUAsusas- gargalhou o garoto.

- ? – Sango e Miroku.

O irmão de Kagome já rolava no chão de tanto rir.

- HUasAUshuaAUHSusas, isso aí é um espelho HShsuaASAUHsas ele reflete nossa imagem..AHUSHSushUASHs...

- ¬¬. – Sango e Miroku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANKOTSU

Bankotsu estava perdido a horas então resolveu entrar num prédio para pedir informações. Sem perceber entra no prédio da L'Oreal Paris. Naquele momento o diretor de filmagens estava em crise de histeria, pois a modelo que gravaria o novo comercial tinha ficado doente e não pôde comparecer. Já achava que ficaria louco quando vê Bankotsu passando pela porta(não, pela parede..XD), pronto seu dia estava salvo, começa a arrastá-lo pelo set de gravações, minutos depois Bankotsu estava sentado numa banqueta com o cabelo solto.

- 3, 2, 1 gravando!- grita o diretor.

Bankotsu joga o cabelo pro lado dá uma piscadinha e diz:

- L'Oreal, porque eu mereço.

- Eee cooorta! Perfeito. Grita o diretor de filmagens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi pessoal!

Minha primeira fic, não sei se ficou muito boa...mandem reviews plixxx...

Kissus

Leli-chan


End file.
